Danger awaits
by Dark Haired California Girl
Summary: The big three weren't supposed to have kids. It was a rule,but there the gods so you can't really expect them to follow the rules. This story is about five big three kids who appear at camp the a few days dissapear again. Contains OC'S if you don't like it don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Big House nobody's POV**

Chiron stood in front of two girls looking them over to make sure no one was hurt. "OK" he finally spoke up "Which one of you wants to explain what happened?". Amelia looked at the younger girl next to her _"Of course" _she thought _"It was her fault. No way she'll actually speak up"_. Chiron didn't make either talk, so neither of them did. _Great_ he thought _No one's talking, well guess we'll be stuck here for a long time._ After a short silence Chiron spoke up "Alright," he then turned to Amelia "I heard that Cora called you a 'ginger', so you called her an airhead". Both girls nodded. "I'm guessing she didn't take it well, and tried to hit you". When neither protested he stood up and looked at Cora "Alright you get stable duty. Amelia your free to go"

As they left Mr. D came in. He took a seat in the sofa they had previously occupied, made a cherry soda appear, and put his feet on the coffee table. Now, Chiron new Mr.D was no saint, but the god had manners.

"Something bothering you Dionysus?" he asked moving closer to the god

"Oh Chiron" sighed Mr.D "I think that my dad and uncles truly want to make my stay here as horrible as possible". Chiron attempted to interrupt, but Mr.D had started, and nothing was going to interrupt him now. "First with the Jackson boy he was OK I guess not very respectful, but he could pull his weight. Now they're pushing another five on me". Chiron was intrigued now and pushed Dionysus to continue. However he didn't instead he said something about how if Zeus and Posiden wheren't such man whores the world would be much better.

Ignoring the thunder Chiron asked him a question "Why Dionysus you can't really be saying what I think your saying".

"Oh I wish I wasn't, but it's true. We have five big three kids coming to camp"

Outside the big house a group of kids could not believe what was happening

* * *

**Okay sorry it took so long but my computers been down for months. Next couple of chapters are going to be about the big three kids coming to camp so if their your OC's please help me by giving me a Pm and telling me how they got there thanks**


	2. Zak

Zak stared at the board, but no matter how hard he tried the he couldn't make out the words. In fact, they seemed to be playing a game,as he began to understand one word the others bundled together. After a few more minutes he gave up, it wasn't like he would ever need it.

When the teacher wasn't looking he decided to turn around and find something interesting to do. Scanning the room he found two people he could entertain himself for the remainder of class. Moving quickly -something that came natural to him- he pulled his chair so he could be next to Jamie and James Montgomery. They where twins who didn't enjoy people's company. Zak wondered when they would realize he wasn't going to give up on becoming their friend. They where the only people who didn't seem to _outright _hate him, plus Jamie was kind of cute

"So" he began getting their attention.

"How are you two doing?" neither seemed particularly interested on responding, but James spoke up when it became clear Zak was not leaving "We _were_ having a good time, before a sky brat interrupted us"

"Why do you two seam intent on calling me sky brat?" asked Zak wearing a coy smile

"Did your mom really never tell you anything?" said Jaime beginning to look a lot less cute

"My mom is none of you business" said Zak. Feed up with them, and mentally cr"ossing them of the list of people he could be friends with he got up.

Suddenly he felt long nails burrowing into his hand, turning around he saw Jaime. However next her was no longer James instead there was a lion like creature, but it's face was obviously James. Jaime said something about how she had gotten tired of waiting and her master wanted him now, but she said it in a language that was obviously not English. Following his first instinct he ran off. He heard the teacher yelling at him and_ sending _Jaime after him _"What's wrong with her"_ he thought_ "Is she blind". _

He didn't make it past the football field before they caught up with him.

"Fast aren't you sky brat?" said Jaime not even out of breath. "Meet my Manticore you two will have fun before I take you to Master"

Before Zak could respond a loud boom of thunder roared Jaime and James disappeared in a could of dust and a tall built man in ancient armor stood in front of him. "Who are you?" he questioned. The man pushed his chest up in a movement that made him seam powerful

"I am Zeus king of the gods, your father" not giving Zak a time to respond he continued "Hurry we have to get ou to camp"

* * *

**What do you guys think please review I didn't get any last time. So this is how i'm gonna do it show the big three kids get to camp and then get on with the plot**


	3. Sidney

**Okay here's the next chapter. I haven't updated much because I haven't gotten any reviews.**

* * *

Sidney ran through her house flipping over sofa cushions, books, and anything else that got in her way. Giving up on her search she dropped to her knees, and laid her self down in the middle of the living room. She racked her brain trying to remember where she had left it. Thinking of no other option she opened her mouth, and yelled as much as she could.

"Mom!" the words left her mouth and echoed of the empty walls

"Sidney! What on earth are you still doing here? You should be at school" answered her mom as she pulled Sydney off the floor, and pushed her to the door.

"But mom!", she complained "I can't find the necklace dad gave me, and if we're moving today I really don't want to leave it here", said Sidney as she maneuvered herself away from the door.

Her mothers face dropped at the mention of her dad. Sidney imediatly regretted mentioning it, and attempted to change the subject, "Never mind I should probably get going". Sidney ran out of the house so that her mother couldn't follow her.

Walking down the street her mind was wandering aimlessly. She kept trying decide what to do about her necklace. Sidney loved her mother, and knew that talking about Sidney's father caused her pain, but on the other hand she never really got to know her father. That necklace was the only thing she had left of him. It meant the world to her.

With her brain in another world she didn't notice the small young boy in front of her until she bumped into him. The boy looked at her with big black eyes, stammered back, and ran away towards an alley. Not thinking she quickly ran after him. Think what you want, but thinking wasn't something Sidney was good at. _Besides_ she thought _that boy looked hurt_.

Once she took the turn to the alley she saw they boy in the corner holding a shiny object, "Hey" said Sidney "That's mine". She ran up to the boy and took the necklace from his hand.

"Where did you get this?", she asked trying her best not to sound mad

Shyly the boy answered, "They made me take it"

Before She could ask who they were she felt a gash in her back. Using all her strength she managed to turn around, and stay on her feet. In front of her was a large hideous dog like thing. Its paw went for her again, but she threw herself backwards. Blocking her face she prepared for the worst, but instead of claws she felt dust all over her.

Opening her eyes she saw a boy about her age smiling at her. He looked nice enough, but Sydney was reluctant to take his hand considering the large sword in his hand. When he noticed the cut on her back, he took out a water bottle. Instead of letting her drink from it he drenched her back.

"What was that for!" she yelled standing up.

Instead of answering her the boy frowned, "Di imortales" he said, "Dad I was really hoping you were just joking"

Looking at Sidney -or more importantly her eyes- he smiled Come on he said Dad's waiting for you"

Feeling scared Sidney attempted to act brave "Why should I trust you maybe you planned everything?"

The boy smiled, "I'm your half brother Percy, and our dad is Poseidon. We have to get to camp now"

Sidney didn't know why she followed him. Maybe it was the idea that her father wasn't just some loser, or maybe because her saved her life. For whatever reason it was she followed the boy named Percy.

* * *

**Please criticize/review. I haven't gotten a response from this story.**


End file.
